Days In School Festival
by The5thAngel
Summary: Finally my first story about PuniyoxEnna now I know it can be a K rate too well Enjoy happen before the school festival
1. Enna's Invitation

Days In School Festival

PuniyoxEnna

I DO NOT OWN MANA KHEMIA AND IT'S CHARACTERS

Note that the word in () is a Puniyo's word in Enna's ear

One days two weeks before the school festival Enna came to Raze's workshop to meet Puniyo with red face he talk to Puniyo who was sitting on top of his brother Jiro

"Puniyo W-would you came to the school festival with me?"

"Puni? Punipunini!"respond the little girl

"My sister says "What? The school festival? Oh…okay!" transalate Puni Jiro

"Umm… I actually understand quite a bit of what she said"

"Oh yeah I forgot that you can Enna sorry it really became a habit"

"W-well I will pick you up two weeks later okay"said Enna still got a red face

"Puni! Punini? Punipu? (Okay! But why is your face is red? Do you cacth a cold?)" said Puniyo got worried because Enna's face looks hotter than the cauldron in her workshop

"N-no it's nothing…." respond Enna trying to hid his red face when…

"Hey Enna! Are you there?" it was Et's voice as she ran through the workshop hallways

"Crap! It's my stupid sis I have to hide!" said Enna who started to panic

"Puni! Puninini! (Quick! Hide in the curtain!) " said Puniyo

"Okay!" said Enna as he began to hide in the curtain

"Hey Enna!"said Et as she ram through the workshop door

"Huh?.....only Puniyo? I though I heard Enna's voice" said Et while she was looking at every corner in the workshop

"Puni Punipuninini" said Puniyo

And then there was a silence…..

"…..What did she says?" said Et, confused

"Oh sorry… she said that she hasn't saw Enna since yesterday in class" said Puni Jiro quickly transalate what Puniyo said

"Oh really… well I'll search in Urlika's workshop see ya!" said Et as she hurryly leave the workshop

"Huh?" said Et when she finally noticed something

"P-puni?" said Puniyo with a scared tone

"My sister says "what's wrong" " translate Puni Jiro

"Why is that curtain have legs?"said Et

"P-puninini"said Puniyo quickly

"My sister says that you're imagining thing" transalate Puni Jiro

"What? Really oh well…"said Et while she began to ran again toward Urlika's workshop

After Et really left the workshop Enna get out of his hiding place and have a little chat with Puniyo thanking her Et just sudenlly got back ramming the door for the second time…

"Oh! I forgot my weapon…huh? Enna?" said Et when she look at Enna and Puniyo

"Oh! Crap!" said Enna

"Enna! So you're here! Cmon I wanna show you something" said Et while she begin to drag Enna

"Wait! nooo…."said Enna as he dragged outside the workshop

"Punii…"said Puniyo with a worried intonation

"Yeah I hope he's okay too"said Puni Jiro aggreing what his sister said.

* * *

Well that's about it I'm only begginer so please review,sorry if my grammar is bad  
I'll add more later (It won't be long)


	2. Puniyo's Worry

"Mr Enna hasn't come back since yesterday…..I wonder what happened to him?" said Puni Jiro

"Puni……" said Puniyo look really worried

"Maybe we should ask Miss Et when we go back to the workshop" sugesst Puni Jiro

"Puni!" nod Puniyo

So when the class is over Puniyo hurried back to her workshop. When she opened the door, she found Enna, almost die. His body is full of scar

"Puni!!!"said Puniyo began to panicking

"C-calm down Puniyo" said Puni Jiro to her sister

"I-I'm gonna look for help" said Puni Jiro while he put his sister down

15 minutes later Puni Jiro came back with his brother and the rest of workshop member

"Enna ?" said Et

"What…the ?" said Raze

"W-what happened to you ?" said Lily almost as shocked as Raze

"I think we should calm down and give him first aid" said Yun calmly

"O-oh yeah, Whim get the first aid kit !" ordered Liy to her mana maid

"Yes M'lady" said Whim as she grabbed the first aid kit

After Enna got the first aid he was picked by his workshop members. And few days later…..

"Hi Puniyo" said Enna when he finally can come to class

"Puni !!! (Enna!!!)" said Puniyo as she happily jump to hug (or clinging?) on Enna

"Our sister is really worried about you" said Puni Jiro

"To make a girl worried…..you fail as a man" said Puni Taro

"Brother that might be a little to harsh" said Puni Kichi

"Uhh…" said Enna suddenly

"Puni? (what's wrong?)" said Puniyo who begin to worry again

"No… it's okay my wound began to hurt again, but I'm fine" said Enna to relive Puniyo althrough his body begin to cry in pain again

"Punini….puni! nininipuni! (really….oh yeah! Let's go to my workshop!) said Puniyo as she climb Enna's head

"H-huh with you being on top of my head?"

"Puni! (Yeah!)"

"B-but you might fall, why don't you ride on your brother?"

"Punini! Punipunipuni (Don't worry I'm great at keeping balance)"

"B-but"

"Punipuniii?...(you don't like me?)"

"N-no of course I like you"

Enna who suddenly realized what just he says quickly made a distraction

"W-well then we should head back then" said Enna while he leave the class hoping that Puniyo who sit in top of his head did't notice his face which is now crimson red

* * *

Well that's it for the second chapter I told you it won't be long (but it's kinda short isn't it)  
Next chapter will be longer so it will take longer time too...


	3. Tear of a Puni Girl

Enna finally got to Raze's workshop with Puniyo still in top of his head, luckly she's light so she didn't fall on the way to the workshop thought Enna when he put Puniyo down to the workshop's floor

"S-so why do we have to come here?" ask Enna who still can't settle his heartbeat

"Puni….punini puni (let's see….oh here it is)"said Puniyo as she grab a bottle in the workshop table

"Huh? What is it Puniyo?"

"Punilixir, ninini punipunini (Elixir, drink this and your wound will get cured)"

"What? Elixir where did you get that Puniyo?"

"Puninipu (I made it myself)"

"W-well then I'll drink it then"

After Enna drank the elixir his wound really get all cured and suddenly the door got opened and reveal….. the puni brothers minus Kichi

"Puniyo why do you skip class?" said Puni Jiro as soon as he arrive

"And on top of that why do you ride Enna?!?" said Puni Taro shockly

"Punipuninini….(you guys are so loud…..)"

"Umm… I was wondering but where is Puni Kichi?" said Enna who finally notice that Kichi is not with them

"Oh we leave him in class" said Puni Jiro

"Yeah we said Puniyo is sick so she send Kichi to replace her" said Puni Taro

"By the ways I was wondering, what happened to you back then Enna?"said Puni Jiro

"Well it's all because of my stupid sis!" said Enna angrily

Puniyo understand that Enna didn't really want to talk about it so she tried to change the subject. In the end they talked until the battle class is over and Raze & Et came back to the workshop

"Enna?" said Et

"What are you doing here?" said Raze

"Puninni? Punipu?" said Puniyo

"My sister is asking about what happened to Mr Enna back then" transalate Puni Jiro for them

"What happened ? Well…. I found a boulder full of rare metal back then in the Old Quarry, so I thought that Enna's machine can be improved with the metal so we go there together" said Et as she began her story

"You were dragging me…" said Enna

"Then we got lost and I got bored so we decided to play tag" said Et continuing her story

"THAT tag?" said Raze to Enna suddenly

"Yeah, THAT tag, and plus we didn't decided it you're the one who came up with it" said Enna to Et

"I found Enna and hit him but he fell asleep so I wanted to go back but I forgot to bring my Icarus Wing so I borrow Enna's" said Et as she finished her story

"Then I woke up…surrounded by monsters…barely made it to escape…and have to walk ALL the way back to school" said Enna to really finished her sister's story

"Geez you're so weak" said Et to Enna

"I DON'T have my machine you stupid sis!" replied Enna with a angry face to his sister

"I see ….. but why end up in our workshop" said Raze

"Oh… I think I entered the wrong workshop and fainted there" replied Enna to Raze

"Puni…Punini! ninini Puni! (I see…You're really stupid Et! What if something happened to Enna!)" said Puniyo angrily to Et

"Punipu…puni…puni…puniii! (If something happened to Enna…I would…I would…waaah!" continue Puniyo as she burst in tear

"P-puniyo?" said Enna, still shocked about what she just say

"Excuse me but I don't understand what happened" said Raze looks very confused

"Yeah me too, why are you crying Puniyo?" said Et aggreing what just Raze said

"Oh, she's crying because…" said Puni Taro

"Brother! I don't think we should transalate that" said Puni Jiro as he quickly close his brother's mouth

"Oh….. you're right sorry" said Puni Jiro realizing the current situation

"W-well anyway I'm gonna go now" said Raze as he leave the workshop

"Hey Raze! Wait for me!" said Et while she foolow Raze

"We should leave too" said Puni Jiro to his brother

After they all leave there was only Enna and Puniyo who still crying, Enna tried to cheer her up although his mind I completly blank right now

* * *

whew that's it for my third chapter, couldn't think any better idea of title, tried to make it easier to read (still too short? )  
Oh and PLEASE REVIEWS


	4. Disscusion

"What's wrong Enna, why are you just sitting around ?" said Urlika when she noticed Enna isn't doing his usual habit, maintaining his machine

"N-no it's nothing, it's just…" said Enna while he look at Urlika and think "Hell, she won't know anything about my problem"

"Uh-uhuh…"said Uryu to Urlika

"Hey! What was that mean! " yell Urlika after hearing what her mana said

"Huh? You can read my mind?"

"Course I can!.…. well it's actually Uryu who can"

"Uh…Uryulika can you help him"

"Huh? About what? "

"So you don't know anything about my problem, then why do you yell at me?"

"Well…because you seem underestimating me"

So Enna decided to talk about his problem to Urlika. It's not like he can hide something from Urlika because of Uryu

"So… you love Puniyo? "said Urlika after she heard Enna's story

"N-no it's just that can't seem to settle down when I see her, her smile, her face, I just can't get it out off my mind" said Enna with a tomato red face

"That's called love sickness" said Goto suddenly from Enna's back

"Whoa! When did you? " said Enna as he notice the white thing behind him

"Doesn't matter…..so do you need my advice on winning Puniyo's heart? " said Goto confidently

"Or maybe my incatation? I just got a new incatation about love" said Chloe as she began to join in with a evil grin

"No…thanks but I don't need it, I will get it myself" said Enna to Goto and Chloe

"Good answer…well then I've got a date so if you'll excuse me" said Goto as he left the workshop

"That's too bad…..well I'll try it on another couple then" said Chloe and she left the workshop too

After they leave Urlika whispered to Enna…

"You just don't trust them right?"

"Yeah…you're right"

And…..when Enna and Urlika disscused about how Enna should act. Puniyo and her brother are also disscusing something

"Puni…"

"My sister is worried about something" said Puni Jiro after seeing his sister sigh

"You don't need to transalate it for us" respond Puni Taro

"Oh…sorry it really became a habit" said Puni Jiro

"Punini…nini?"

"So…you wonder why you have special feeling to Enna?" said Puni Taro

"Punini…ni…puni…"

"Can't get his face out of your mind huh?" said Puni Taro

"Well…you're in love, so it's only natural" said Puni Jiro

"Guess it's true when it come to love, it doesn't matter who or what you are" said Puni Kichi

"Puni!"

"Yeah! That's a pretty cool answer brother!" said Puni Jiro

"Hehehe, really?" said Puni Kichi who had a little blush

"Hey,hey we should get back to Enna and Puniyo's problem" said Puni Taro

"Oh yeah right sorry…" said Puni Kichi

"Yeah, we got distracted away" said Puni Jiro

"Punini…pupuni…punipu…"

"Heh, altrough you already know what love is but the real one is not easy as that right?" tease Puni Taro with a smirk

"Punini…"

"Don't worry Puniyo we got your back" said Puni Jiro to relieve his sister's worry

"Yeah, Enna is a nice guy I'm sure he won't dissapoint you" said Puni Kichi

And in the two place, two people though about almost the same thing

Enna: I wonder if she will accept my feeling

Puniyo: : I wonder if he will accept my feeling

And they both sighed

* * *

Yoshhh chapter 4 is clear, but now my Idea is kinda stuck :(. The ending is draw near so look forward to it (but it'll be a short one i quess )

Opps almost forgot, Review Please!!!


End file.
